Criminal
by NephlimLover437
Summary: It was a normal day, at work for Clary. Till a bank robbery goes, terribly right.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup**.

* * *

"Good Morning, what can I do for you today?" I put on my best phony smile, talking to the short, pudgy man who was standing at my window.

"I want to make a withdrawal, from savings." He said, in a raspy voice,

I had to fight the urge, to cuss him out, when you come to a bank, you do the same thing every time, you have to show the window attendant, your ID. What is so hard about having that ready before you get to my window?

"Sir, can I please see you're ID?" I asked, as calmly as I possibly could. I'm not sure why I decided working at a bank would be good for me; I can't stand dealing with people, I actually detest, just about everyone I come in contact with.

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry." He muttered, moving his hand, to his back pocket, pulling out the card and sliding it across the counter to me.

I don't know what made me work at a bank, I hate dealing with people; I find it annoying and tedious

"How much would you like you withdraw?" I asked,

"100." The man replied, I pulled out the bills, and counted the money out to him quickly,

"10, 20, 40, 60, 80,100; you have a nice day sir." He smiled gratefully, before, making his way towards the exit, with a slight waddle.

"How hard is it to have, your ID ready when you get to the fucking counter?" I whispered to Aline, she's the one that trained me when I first got here; she's just about the only person who can tolerate me.

"Clary, you really should gain some patience; you know this is the busiest part of the day; you can't tell me you're already annoyed." She looked, over to me, with a small smile on her face.

I sighed, in frustration,

"Next, in line please." I said, loud enough for the next person to hear.

Bells tinkled against the glass, notifying everyone that someone else had entered the bank. I wouldn't have given it a second thought, if it weren't for the three loud bangs that ricochet off the walls of the bank.

It seemed that everything moved in slow motion, I heard women screams and babies cries. I looked, over to Aline and noticed she frozen with fear; quickly, I ducked under the counter, dragging her with me.

Before, we could take a breath; I saw two feet, next to us, the person bent down on their knees,

"Good afternoon ladies, while, you do look cozy, I'm going to have to ask you to come from under there." To prove a point, he should us the gun that was on his waist. I Aline begin to shake, when she saw his weapon.

_I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning._

I rolled my, eyes, crawling out from under the counter, Aline following after me. "That, was simple, I didn't even have to ask twice." He said, before tossing, a two pairs, of handcuffs, at our feet. "Put 'em on."

Aline, quickly leaned, down and did what he asked. I however, did not.

"Oh, handcuffs-' I cocked my head to the side, '-don't you think it's, a little early in the relationship for this kinda stuff." Aline inhaled sharply,

"I like to take things at a quick pace." He responded simply, a small smile appearing on his face.

I put my hand on my hip, "Well I don't."

"Hey, I want to get this done before lunch, what in the name of the angel is taking so long!" an annoyed voice yelled, interrupting us, before our conversation, could escalate into an argument.

He pulled his gun from, his side and pointed it at my head,

"I really don't give a shit, put them on." He motioned back towards the cuffs,

"Since you asked so nicely." When I got to my knees, I noticed Aline's face, her eyes, begging me to stop. For her benefit, I put the cuffs on without another word.

When I got back to my feet, the man pushed, me and Aline in front of him; I felt him press his gun to my lower back.

Whoever these people where, they seemed to work pretty fast. Everybody that was on the floor, were, zip tied with duct tape covering their mouths. Cell phones, wallets, and purses were all sitting in the middle of the room. We walked; in just as a blonde guy- the leader I'm assuming-started addressing the crowd.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Jace; these are some of my friends and this is a bank robbery."

He pushed me in the back, making me fall roughly to my knees, in front of him. There was a burning sensation on, my left knee, and I rolled my right ankle;

"Thanks jackass, you skinned my knee." I sighed out, in anger.

"That one has a mouth on her." said the guy that found us behind the counter.

"Does she now?" the lead jackass said. I kept my eyes on the ground, wishing, they could speed this whole thing along; the only thing they were successfully doing was, annoying the hell out of me.

"Which one of you is Aline?" this was a nasal female voice; from the corner of my eye, I saw Aline slowly raise her head, to meet the girl's eyes.

"Where's the safe, and what's the code?" the girl asked Aline;

"T-the safe, is in the back but, I-I don't know the code, we just work at the front." Aline stuttered,

"How could you not know the code?" the girls started to speak again; every time she opened her mouth, I wanted one of them to shoot me in the face.

"What about you?" she said, walking over to stand in front of me,

"What about me what?" I asked looking up, for the first time, she's pretty, if you went for the blond hair blue-eyed type; to bad her voice, is a total turn off.

"Do you know the code?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" I shrugged my shoulders; I heard a soft chuckle coming from behind her. Leaning against the wall was, the lead jackass himself, the first thing I noticed about him was his eyes, and they looked, like flowing honey.

I didn't have too much time to look at him though; I felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face, then my hair being pulled. I was looking in a pair of icy blue eyes,

"Do you know that code or not?" She asked through gritted teeth; since she was already mad, what's the harm, in adding a little oil to the fire?

"You hit like a little bitch." I laughed out; her eyes, got darker, and her face flushed into a dangerous shade of red.

A tanned arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to his chest; with his face, nuzzled in her neck, he whispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down a bit. Her face, returned to a more natural shade; as before storming away from him,

"Alright, everybody up, and into the office." She yelled across the room, snatching Aline up, and dragging her along as well. In less than five minutes we were the only two people in the room.

He squatted, down so that he was eye level with me, brushing, stray hairs behind my ear. I jerked away from his touch; that caused one corner of his mouth to turn up in a lopsided grin.

"What's your name, baby?" he asked in a dark voice; that sent a tingling sensation, down my spine, then right back up.

"Clary." I huffed out,

"I'm Jace,-' he said holding out a hand to me; I glared at his hand, then back up at him, he laughed slightly '-right, I forgot. Well Clary, you really pissed off Kaelie." He said, in an amused voice, pushing himself back to his feet, to stand in front of me.

"Yeah, well I tend to do that to everyone; tell her not to take it personally." I said, rolling my eyes.

He laughed humorously, before reaching, into his pocket to pull out a silver pistol, pointing it at my head; his smile was gone; now replaced by a cold stare,

"I don't like it when my people are pissed off; when there mad, they come to me and complain- and then I get mad-off, so do you know the code or not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. I fought against the urge, to say the classic '_better pissed off than pissed on' _I doubt that would get me out of this situation any quicker.

"Of course I know the code." I said, exasperated; this is the second time, today that I've had a gun pointed at me, and it was getting old fast.

The cold look was quickly replaced, by a charming smile, "Well, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be,-' he motioned with his gun '-up you go." I rolled, to my feet, testing out the pressure on my ankle; it would hurt like hell, but I could still walk- somewhat.

"You lead the way." He said slinging a duffel bag on his back, motioning me in front of him, I walked across the floor with a slight limp; I felt a hand on my elbow, to steady me.

"What's with the limp?" he asked, as I shook his hand off of me.

"I messed my ankle, when Jackass number two, pushed me." I mumbled, rolling my eyes, '_Why the hell do you care anyway?' _I said in my head, walking in front of towards the back of the building. I could feel the barrel of his gun, in my lower back; and his breath on the back of my neck, making my hairs stand on end.

"If he's Jackass number two, than whose jackass number one?" he said from behind me,

"The same guy pointing a gun at my head while staring at my ass." I said loud enough for him to hear; he let out a soft chuckle.

For the first time I actually looked down at my restraints, I've been handcuffed a lot, but various people, but these have to be the worst pair. When we made all the way to the back, I leaned against the wall, opposite of the door;

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, lowering is weapon slightly; I looked at him, like he was an idiot,

"The door is locked, jackass." I said, rolling my eyes; a normal person would rush to corporate, with a man pointing a gun at them- but I just couldn't find it in myself to care.

"I though you said you knew the code?-' his brows furrowed in confusion and anger '- are you fucking with me?"

"Don't be an asshole, I found out the code, my second day on the job. I'm just now physically capable, of kicking down a fucking door."

"You know you have a big mouth, for someone who doesn't have the gun-' he stepped closer to me, '-someone should really put you in your place." He was trying to intimidate me; I could tell by the way he looked down on me with piercing eyes, and by how he clenched his jaw.

Well I'm not easily intimidated; I slowly cocked my head to the side,

"Would that someone be, the person holding the gun?" I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip; we were so close, our lips almost touched,

"You catch on fast." He said in a knowing tone; I reached up with my cuffed hands, smoothing out his, shirt, trailing my finger down his chest.

"Baby, I catch on fast, but I am a slow learner, if you took, the time to try to teach me; it would take up all your precious little time,-' I lowered my voice to a whisper, grabbing the lapel of his shirt, pulling him in closer '-now open the fucking door because, you're getting on my nerves."

His smile faded, as he slowly trapped his bottom lip, in his mouth; giving me a once over, before turning towards the door.

"If I mess up my shoulder, you know I'll expect you to help me get better." he said before, throwing his shoulder into the door; it gave with the first impact.

"Come on Red, we have a schedule to keep." He said, motioning me with his gun, to hurry in to the room.

"Don't call me that." I said, blandly before pushing myself off the wall; walking into the room.

The handcuffs, made things unnecessarily difficult, but it's not the first time, I've had to do something stupid with handcuffs on. Of course, these are the shitiest pair; I've ever had the misfortune, of wearing.

I quickly, twisted the dial, to the safe; the lock gave quickly, once I had all the numbers into it. This is by far, the most interesting day; I've ever had on the job; I turned away to meet his scrutinizing gaze.

"See something you like?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, walking past him. One corner of his mouth, pulled up,

"Maybe, maybe not." he quoted my words from earlier, with a throwing me a small wink.

"I don't understand why you didn't just say you knew the code when, Kaelie asked?" he said, not looking up, from the bag.

I rested my shoulders against the far wall of the room, tilting my head towards the ceiling; I let out a long drawn out sigh.

"I didn't have the right incentive; like I said before, she hits like a bitch; staring down the barrel of a gun, tends to help you remember important information." I shrugged,

I watched, him as he worked; quickly, but gracefully, putting the stacks in the bag; he slowly, zipped it up, before slowly walking over to me; turning his head to the side, thoughtfully, he walked, until he was hovering over me;

"How did you find out the code to the safe, on your second day?" He asked in a voice as, like flowing honey.

"It's really easy to find out things you want to know, when no one suspects you of anything. People tend to misjudge me by my size."

"I want you to come with me." he pressed his forehead to mine, staring directly in my eyes; I let out a slight laugh; when his facial expression didn't change, i stopped mid chuckle.

"Oh damn, you're serious. Wait Why? You know nothing about me. I could be a psychotic killer- I could have really been born a man, I could have nineteen different personalities." I stated shaking my head in disbelief- it's not every day, what an armed robber ask you to run away with him.

"I've never had a red-head on the team." He said, shrugging his shoulders, nonchalantly

"Well, you aren't going to have one, on the team today either." I laughed humorously, shaking my head in disbelief.

His mouth settled, into a dangerously sexy smirk, as he reached down and roughly grabbed my hips, pulling them flush against his. He slid his face, in the crook of my neck and began to run his lips up and down my neck.

"You're bored with life Clary, I can tell; I can show you see a whole another side of the world- one you didn't even know existed. I can bring more than enough danger in your life, to satisfy your needs, I can give you everything that you ever dreamed of having. I can fix that, all you have to do is take my hand." He held, his hand out to me,

Before I had the chance, to think about an answer; his cell phone started to ring. He pulled back from me to reach into his pocket to pull out his phone; he pressed the button to put it on speaker.

"What's up, Simon." The hand that wasn't holding the phone, he kept placed firmly on my hip.

"Jace, our friends, in blue are joining the party in about three minutes, are we ready?" The voice, said; he turned to me, raising an eyebrow in question,

"Are we ready?" He repeated holding out his hand again,

I glanced down, at his outstretched, hand, than back into his eyes.

"Fine." I sighed out; shaking my hands free of the cuffs, I slid my hand in his; intertwining our fingers.

"See you in a minute." He said, before snapping the phone shut, and sliding it back in his pocket. He looked from me, to the silver bracelets that were lying on the ground.

"How long?" he asked,

"For future reference, you really should put the cuffs on yourself. They're easier to get out of if, you can see them; and they were just a crappy pair."

He smiled, slightly, shaking his head;

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." he whispered.

I could only, think of one thing, when he walked away, pulling me along with him.

_ 'What the hell did I just do?'_ was the only thing I could think of as he walked, towards his bag, pulling me along with him.

* * *

**XO**

**-Shay **


	2. Chapter 2

**I would have updated sooner, but I had family over all weekend and they wanted to do weird stuff like watch TV and eat dinner, together. What's wrong with people? I had a note about comas and Clary's sanity…just be patient people. So here we go.**

* * *

He quickly slung, the bag over his shoulder, and walked out of the room; dragging me along with him. Everybody that was originally in the far office was now sitting back on the floor of the lobby. Aline was sitting in front of everyone, her eyes widened when she saw me, I looked anywhere and everywhere but her.

"Alright people, it was really nice meeting you all, but I'm afraid we have to run,-' he reached into his pocket, with his free hand; pulling out a small white card '-the name's Jace, remember it." We were the first ones out of the building with everybody else following behind us.

Parked in front, was a black large black truck, Jace opened the door letting everybody enter before us.

"Someone's inconspicuous." I muttered sarcastically under my breath, Jace squeezed my hand slightly.

Jace climbed into the car, pulling me in after him; sitting me down on his lap; he placed one hand on my thigh, and the other on my lower back.

"Okay, let's get outa here." Jace said to the person sitting in the front seat,

"What the hell is she doing here?" an annoyingly nasal, voice called out; I looked over to see it was the blond, who talked to me before Jace, did.  
"I'm pretty sure that has something to do with her parents Kaelie." Jace responded, rolling his eyes, and looking out the window.

She scowled, pursing her lips, "You know what I mean Jace, why did you bring her?"

Jace looked away from the window, and met her cold stare;

"Because I can; do you have a problem with that?" he asked, turning his head slightly to the side, and cocking a brow; when she didn't say anything, he turned back towards the window.

She trained her eyes, on me, glaring at me fiercely; I smiled slyly, and tossed a wink in her direction, before looking out the same window as Jace.

He's right about one thing; I _am_ bored with my everyday life. I never thought I would be one of those people, to actually go through the motions of an everyday life. I actually planned on quitting, today; so I guess things tend to work out for the better- or worse, depending on how you look at my situation.

My thoughts were cut, short when I felt someone touching the back of my head; I jerked around quickly, to be met by steel-blue eyes; while Kaelie's were light, and sparkly; these were dark and mysterious.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya. Is this your natural color?" she asked.

"Um, yeah." I said nodding my head, in confirmation;

"Oh, I think, Magnus will like this one Jace." She said, looking over in his direction. He turned towards her and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll like Little Red just fine." He mumbled, rubbing small circles on my leg.

"I told you _not _to call me that.-' I sighed out in annoyance, '-I don't like having to repeat myself."

His hand that was on my thigh, tightened slightly, I saw him clench his jaw out the corner of his eye;

"Well, I'm Izzy." said the girl, with the smoky blue eyes; she held her hand across the seats, towards me.

"You can call me Clary." I said, taking a hold of her hand, and shaking lightly, before quickly letting go.

"So what made you decide to take Jace up on his offer?" she asked, resting her chin, on the top of her hand.

"Meh, I had nothing better to do, I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders, and looking back out the window.

"Well that's got to be the best answer, I've heard so far." She muttered, leaning back in her seat; I guess that conversations over.

I turned back towards the window; through the reflection of the glass, I see Kaelie's, eyes, still trained on me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, raising a brow; and cocking my head to the side.

She frowned deeply, but just when she opened her mouth, to speak, the car came to as top, in front of a pretty large house.

I cocked, my head to the side, raising one brow slightly,_ amateurs _I said in my head. He opened the door, lifting me off his lap, placing me down on the ground. He interlaced our fingers, again pulling me behind him.

"Nice place." I muttered to loud enough for him to hear.

He chuckled, slightly "every time, we do another job, we find somewhere else, to stay about a week later." He said back to me,

Someone, smashed, into my shoulder "We wouldn't have to go so quickly, if you hadn't brought the trash along." Kaelie, muttered, walking into the house a head, of us, slamming the door behind her.

I loosened, my hand from Jace's grasp, to follow the bitch in the house, but Jace quickly, grabbed my hand back in his. I protested, but he tightened, his grip on my hand, enough to be painful.

"Let me go." I growled, snatched my hand away from him; once again, trying to move towards the house, quicker; but with my dinged up ankle and short legs. Jace caught up with me quickly.

He grabbed me by my shoulders, spinning me around to face him, his face hard and his stare cold,

"You need to cool it with your hot ass temper, calm your ass down." I could tell, he was having a hard time keeping his cool,

I jerked away from him; "Piss off, Jace." that's one to many times today; I've had someone in my personal space, telling me what to do.

I jerked away from him, and stormed into the house, to be immediately meet by a tall slender, man, with glitter in his hair.

"You have to be the one who out Kaelie, in such a crap mode." He said, as soon as I got in the house.

"Yeah, that sounds like me." I sighed out, crossing my arms over my chest, walking farther into the house.

The man came closer, till he was standing right before me. He flicked, his wrist out, grabbing one of my curls; twirling it around in his finger.

"Is this your natural color?" he asked, the same question Isabelle had asked me in the car; so this is the Magnus that she mentioned.

"You gotta be Magnus." I assumed

"You've heard of me?" he asked, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully.

"Isabelle mentioned you on the ride over." Magnus nodded his head in realization, before he could comment any further Jace came through the door.

"Oh, I see you've meet Magnus." He said, walking to stand in front of us.

"Yes, I was just about to show her around a bit." Magnus said motioning around the room

Jace looked between the two of us "I'd be more than happy to show her around." He said, talking to Magnus like I wasn't even in the room.

"Jace, I set this house up, I think I can show her around better than you can." Magnus said placing his hand on his hip, tossing it out slightly.

"Mag-' Jace started; I held up my hand interrupting him mid word,

"Um, 'her' is still standing right here." they both turned to face me "And, _she_ just wants to take a shower. Can you show me where I can make that happen?" I asked, turning to Magnus,

"Sure thing baby girl." He said hooking his arm through mine and began to pull me towards an opening at the back of the room.

"Call me if you need someone to wash your back." Jace yelled after me; I started to turn around and hand him his ass, but Magnus's hold on me tightened, as he pulled me out of the room and down a long hallway.

"Some fights, are just not worth having. Lucky for you, there's still one room left-with a bathroom-the only bad part is that it's right next to Jace's." He said when we got to the door of the room, pointing to the room across the hall.

"Is there a shed I can sleep in instead?" I muttered under my breath; resting my head back against the door frame.

"Afraid not honey bunch." He said shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What about clothes?" I asked; I could feel a head ache slowly sliding from the back of my head all the way to the front.

"Check and see if there's anything in the drawers; knowing how fast Isabelle moves, she's bound to have something in there for you." He said, before pushing himself off the door and walking away from me.

"Thanks." I said with my hand on the knob and my back turned to him,

"No problem baby girl." He said, before continuing his walk, down the hall.

I sighed deeply and walked into the room, making sure to shut and look the door behind me. I went to the bathroom; I looked into the mirror, staring at my reelection as I began to take off my jewelry. I started with my necklace and earrings ending finally with my ring. I slid it off my thumb, and rolled it around in my hand for a few moments, before siting it on the counter with everything else.

I moved towards the shower, my hand resting against the glass wall as I turned the water on as hot, as I could stand. I undressed immediately and stepped into the stream, resting my hand against the wall I bowed my head, into the water.

After everything, we went through to get out, and I just walked myself back into it.

**Jace**

What made me think dealing with her would be easy? Since we met…less than two hours ago, she's been nothing but a thorn in my side.

Once Clary and Magnus walked out of the room, arm and arm Alec made his presence known.

"If it weren't for the fact, that he's in my bed every night, I would almost be a little worried." He said, blowing the steam off his cup and eyeing the direction the two of them went.

"Alec, get me what you know on this girl; something's, just not right about her." I said hooking my thumb behind me, in the direction Magnus took her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, before taking a sip out of his cup and walking towards his computer.

"She doesn't even seem fazed by any of this." I motioned to everything around me.

"Are you wondering why she isn't fazed by this-' he motioned around himself in the same manner I did '-or why she isn't fazed by you." He pointed towards me.

"Alec just do it will you? Shesh." I said, before turning on my heel walking towards my bedroom at the end of the hall.

Something about her has nagged, me ever since she told me off in the car. She just seemed so familiar; I dismissed the thought, and went into my room shutting and locking the door behind me.

I turned around to find, Kaelie siting crossed legged on my bed with a deep scowl on her face.

"Jace what the fuck are you doing?" she asked through clenched teeth,

"Breathing, blinking, wondering why you're in my fucking room; you know the usual." I said, walking towards my bathroom.

"You know what I mean Jace. Why the hell did you bring her here!" she yelled, running into the bathroom after me.

"I don't know, maybe the same reason I brought _you _here, because I could and because I felt like it."

She grabbed me by my shoulder, roughly turning me around to face her

"Jace, I have a bad feeling about her; I think she's going to fuck us over!" she said, digging her nails into my forearm.

I grabbed my hair in frustration "Kaelie I am not doing this with you. I just want to take a shower and plan out our next move."

Her eyes light up, a small smile played at one corner of her mouth

"Do you need any help with that?" she asked, hooking her fingers through the loops of my pants.

I rolled my eyes and moved her hands away from me,

"How many times have been over this one Kaelie?"

"We'll figure it out, once you stop lying to yourself; you know you want this just as much as I do." she said, her fingers started to run across my chest.

I grabbed her hand from my chest, and the other one that she had hooked through the lops of my jeans

"Kaelie, if I wanted it I could have it. Now get out of here, shouldn't you be packing or something anyway." I said, pushing pass her and walking towards my closet.

She stomped after me "Jace why are you doing this to me?" she was becoming more whiney than usual. I turned to face her,

"Kaelie, you're doing this to yourself. I've told you for at least two months, that it's over. You just won't take no for an answer." I turned and started unbuttoning my jeans, so I can wash them later.

"This isn't over Jace. You know you're just gonna come back, like you always do." she said, crossing her arms over her chest, a smirk of determination, painted on her face.

"You know where the door is Kaelie." I sighed out, pushing pass her towards the bathroom again.

I didn't wait to see if she left or not, I stripped from the rest of my cloths, and jumped in the shower, turning the water on as hot as I could stand.

I tried, as hard as I could, but I couldn't keep my mind of Clary. Something about her was just so alluring. She didn't throw herself at me like most girls did, nor did was she afraid of me like most girls would be in this situation.

I have to hurry up, and see if Alec found anything of use.

***^*TIMEBREAK^*^**

"Dude, what in God's name are you eating?" Alec asked, eyeing, my bowl in slight disgust. I held the bowl up slightly,

"Ramen. Chicken flavored." I said, before turning my attention back to the bowl,

"Man, that's disgusting, how can you eat that stuff?" He said, turning back to his computer.

I leaned one shoulder, against the door frame, "In college this was considered a five-star meal; something's never change. So did you find anything?" I asked, putting another spoonful of Ramen, in my mouth.

"Jace, you didn't even go to college." Alec muttered, before spinning around in his chair, turning his back to me.

"I would have had this earlier, but after hitting more than enough dead ends, found some very interesting stuff."

"Nineteen personalities interesting or born a man interesting?" I asked; remembering what she said to me in the bank.

"Dude, I think she's a Morgenstern."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, I've had rehearsals for band, and other things that needed to be handled.(So sorry, about the grammar and anything else. I've half way lost my freaking mind, trying to write and update all the stories I have on here.) For anyone who cares, I'm looking for a Beta, for 'To Love is To Destroy' and my other stories that I have yet to complete, PM me or, whatever if you're interested. Clary's back story is coming up next.**

* * *

**P.S-Anyone else have band camp starting Monday? Yayy, Sports Bra Tan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back thanks for returning! I really happy you like this so much; for everybody else who reads all my Fanfics can you tell me which story you want to see the most it will help sort things out…yeah okay.**

**P.S-I'm happy I'm not the only band nerd out there; I play the clarinet I remember trying out for color guard…and I completely sucked plus I hit myself in the face with the pole three times.**

**P.S.S- My band camp runs from 7 am to 4 pm, and today was only day two...if I feel like i was being raped my Satan the whole time, it was so freaking hot. I guess its just a small price to pay though. I stayed up just to post this...now I'm going to go pass out until tomorrow. **

* * *

_Last time:_

_"She's Morgenstern."_

* * *

"Alec I'm being serious here." I said, rolling my eyes; not bothering to look up from my bowl.

"I am being serious." He responded, and I could feel him staring at me over the screen. I put my bowl on the coffee table, and walked towards him; there was no trace of humor in his eyes.

"Morgenstern…as in-"

"As in The Morgenstern's Jace. I'm talking bootleggers, drug lords, hit men, con-artist car thieves, the worlds most wanted bank robbers; you name it the names attached to it." He clicked on the next page of information, which showed a family picture.

Sitting in the only two chairs were Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern, standing behind them were Valentines parents; Stephan and Amatis. On the floor sat a boy and a girl who looked to be about thirteen, maybe fifteen at the most. At first glance you would think they were a couple. Jonathon, the boy, sat with his chin in his hand; his arm resting on his knee. The bored look on his face was no surprise to anyone.

My eyes traveled to Clary last. She sat back to back with Jonathan, in the same pose as him. The only difference was that she interlaced her fingers, and wrapped them around her knee. Her head was held high and tilted to one side. Her groomed copper eyebrow raised slightly, her bright green eyes giving off the same 'I could care less' look, she gave to anyone talking in her direction.

"I thought Valentine Morgenstern only had a son, who was supposedly killed in a freak car accident or something like that. It was all over the news that after the death of Valentine and Jocelyn, no one would be able to carry on the legacy." Alec looked to me as I spoke. This was unbelievable. I had studied this family, they were idols to me. I looked up to them because even though they were messed up, they were messed up together.

Alec turned back to his computer and began typing faster than I had ever seen him type before. "Most people thought he only had a son. Jocelyn and Valentine had tried their best to keep their kids out of it, but Jonathan did what he wanted basically." He muttered.

"Well I found some news articles on it. It left a big impact because it marked the end of the Morgenstern reign. That family was a lot smarter than we gave them credit for. Each member took different cars and different routes everywhere they went. They did that if of an ambush, but on one particular day only two cars made it to the destination-'

"I thought each person in the family took a car; wouldn't that mean three cars made it to the destination?" I asked trying to wrap my head around the situation.

"Well if you would shut the hell up and listen, you'd be able to hear me say that on this day, Clary and Jonathon decided to take the same car less than a block away from their family home. The car exploded." He spun around in his chair to look at me

"The car with Jonathon and Clary in it? That doesn't make any sense, it's obvious that Clary isn't dead." I asked my eyes widening in disbelief.

"You're right-' he spun back around, facing his screen '-I dug a little deeper and I found out that when the cops and ambulance got on the scene, the bodies were so damaged they couldn't physically ID them. The only thing they could identified that was in relation to the Morgenstern's were the rings with the family crest that everybody in the family wore.' He closed out of his screens, and turned to look at me one last time.

"Once Jocelyn and Valentine found out about the accident they stopped everything, and turned themselves in almost immediately. Before they were sentenced Valentine and Jocelyn were recorded saying that they never wanted this life for his children and that it all had to be ended." He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for me to put two and two together.

"So…" I let my sentence run off because in all honesty; I just wasn't getting it.

"Damn Jace, you bring a bad name to blondes everywhere. Jocelyn and Valentine went to jail. They actually passed away a few months ago. Anyway, while in jail Valentine and Jocelyn arranged for their bodies to be cremated. When you cremate someone, they log everything that couldn't be melted. For example, nails and jewelry." He motioned for me to fill in the blanks. With shocking realization, everything clicked into place. I jumped up, holding my head with my heel of my hand, my mouth in the shape of a surprised O.

"Ohh!" I exclaimed.

"There you go Blondie. Neither of the rings were logged actually. The mortician didn't even see any rings on the bodies, and here's the big thing the about the girl they found: after some really intense work they found that she had blond roots."

"So they faked their deaths." I said finally. Alec rolled his eyes, and turned away from me.

"No really? Tell me more." He muttered sarcastically, under his breath. I didn't stick around to say anything equally sarcastic, because I was pissed to say the least. I'm not sure why I was so mad, most people would be ecstatic if they were in my situation; but for some reason I just…wasn't.

"Anyway, Magnus and I are going out and Isabelle told me to tell you that she was going to see Simon." With that, Alec stood up and headed towards the door. "Hey Magnus, if you wanna come you betta act like it!" Alec screamed before walking out the door. Not even five seconds later Magnus came out with an aggravated look on his face. I stopped him before he could leave.

"Magnus, which room is Clary's" I said, shaking his shoulders, none to gently. He looked down at my hands, back at me, and shook my hands off roughly,

"I don't know, maybe the only other empty room in the house?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He pushed past me out the front door, and made sure lock it behind him when he went out.

I made my way down the hall towards my bedroom, but stopped at the room across the hall instead. Without knocking, I threw the door open and walked in, making sure to close and lock it behind me.

She was sitting in a chair directly across from the door. Clary wore a small cami and pair of shorts. She looked up from her book, studied me for a second, and looked back down to her book. For the first time, I noticed the ring she wore on her left thumb. It was same ring from the picture.

"Do come in Jace." She sighed out sarcastically. I leaned back against the door frame, folding my arms over my chest

"What's your last name Clary?" I asked, checking to see if she would keep this little charade up any longer.

"Fray." She said not looking up from her book. I cringed at the fact that she was not only was lying to me, but she was also barely acknowledging that I even existed.

I walked towards, her placing a hand on each handle of the chair. I pulled in so close to her, that I could see the grey specks in her eyes, when she looked up at me.

"Attempting to intimidate me isn't going to make me change my answer. My last name is Fray." She said giving me the look I had just seen in the photograph of her and her family.

I grabbed the book she was reading and tossed it across the room. It slammed against the door before falling to the floor. I reached down and grabbed the hand that had the ring on it; it was on the same thumb as in the picture.

"Nice ring where'd you get it?" I asked cocking my head to the side waiting for her answer.

She snatched her hand away from me looking down at her ring before looking up at nothing particular. There was a far off look in her eyes, like she was thinking back to a past time. This was the first time I had ever seen her look so vulnerable.

"It's my family's crest. Like it?" She asked looking back up at me the look that was there before was gone her usually bored look was back again.

"You know I actually do. I think I've seen it somewhere?" I crossed my arms back over my chest

"I doubt it. I don't have many family members anymore." She said before walking around me towards the door to pick up her book.

When she turned back around, I was standing in front of her. I put my hands on her waist and pushed my hips against hers, locking her in place.

"When were you going to tell me?" I asked eyeing her incredulously. She looked me at the ground for a while before meeting my eyes again. She gave me what I'm beginning to think is her signature look, this time however she added a sly smile instead of the smirk she usually gave off.

"When was I going to tell you what Jace? You know I do remember saying that you knew nothing about me. I would think that you'd be happy that, I wasn't born a man." She fisted her hands in my shirt, and I felt her lips on against my neck.

"Why are you so upset? I came out of retirement to do this-' she pushed against off the door pushing me towards the center of the room, for a girl of her size she sure did have a lot of upper body strength.

'-If anything you should be happy I even agreed to be a part of this silly little thing you have going on."

"I'm mad because you didn't tell me. We're a team here Clary, something's I need to know." That was just an outright lie. I could actually care less about how everyone got here, just for some reason I take the fact the she didn't tell me personally.

"Or maybe you're mad because I'm not completely in love with you. Sure I'll admit that you're attractive but you're such a kid."

"Baby I can show you how much of a man I can be." I said my voice filled with as much acid as I could gather. Every word that came out of her mouth made me want her even more, even if she was insulting me. She actually scoffed at my threat.

"Don't be ridiculous Jace. Even if I were to take you up on your offer, you'd never be able to handle a girl like me. What's the most you could do? Pin me down? Maybe even leave a little mark on my neck?" she shrugged.

She pushed me down into the chair that she was just sitting in. She then sat in my lap, her thighs wrapped around my waist.

"You're really cute actually. With your cute little haircut you can never really go wrong with bangs. I bet you even have adorable little dimples, when you smile." She pulled back and eyed my t-shirt, before rolling her eyes and counting,

"But come on Jace. Seriously, you do your jobs in t-shirts and jeans for Christ sake. You're such an amateur, you think with your dick. There is no way you can convince me that Kaelie benefits the team in any way. That's exactly why you brought me along. Isn't it?" She ran rustled fingers over my hair, like a father would do to his son.

I didn't answer; I didn't do anything, because I just didn't trust myself to move. She was hovering over me, even the slightest movement could cause some problems to…erm…rise

I finally found my voice and I was able to speak, "That's not the reason."

She smiled sweetly at me, slowly she sat on me completely; I had absolutely no control over what was about to happen. Her mouth turned up into a surprised 'O'

"Tsk tsk. You really should learn to control yourself." She said, before getting off me and going back to pick up her book.

"Now that, that's settled…get the hell out of my room." she said evenly, with her back turned to me. I slowly got up and walked behind her, wrapping my hands around her waist. I turned her to me, and she tried wiggled out of my grasp,

"Get the fu-" I brought my mouth to hers, interrupting the rest of her sentence. To my surprise and relief she responded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I walked us backward so that her back was firmly pushed against the bedroom door. I let my tongue slide against her bottom lip, and with no hesitation, she let me enter.

We fought for dominance, which was an even bigger turn on. Kaelie usually let me take all control, but that didn't happen with Clary. I liked it. She bit down on my lower lip, and I could help but groan at the sensation of it all.

She moaned back and I could feel her eyelashes flutter against my check. I lifted her up by her bottom, and her legs wrapped around me. She was extremely light for someone, who had enough strength to push me around.

I moved her away from the door and onto her bed, where I laid her down and worked on taking off her shorts, tossing them casually to the side. While I did that she was removing her shirt, leaving her in only bra and underwear.

Nothing special were about her panties; simple blue boy shorts, not that it matured all that much I removed her underwear and tossed them to an unknown destination. I started kissing down her sternum, stopping at her belly button. She twitches slightly and made a noise that sounded a lot like a giggle. I looked up at her raising my brow slightly,

"I'm ticklish, so what." She said. I notice a very light shade of pink appear on her cheeks, it makes me smile. I moved from her naval, letting my tongue trail all the way down to her center. She moaned at contact, and arched her back, off the bed. I smirked at knowing that I already turn her on to the fullest.

Before I could continue, she weaved her fingers through my hair, pulling hard enough to let me know she wanted my attention.

"I don't do foreplay." She said, before pulling me fully on top of her, our lips met again. Her mouth is warm, soft, and hard all at the same time. She bit down on my bottom lip roughly and I wrapped her hair around my hand, pulling hard enough for her to know what was there. I know what she said, but I really didn't want to hurt her.

She slid her hands under my shirt and lifted off my head; tossing it of somewhere in the room. Trying to find our cloths later was going to be extremely entertaining.

She pushed me off of her, and slid to the edge of the bed. I watched her as she undid my belt, sliding it from the loops. She threw it back against the bed, and swiftly pushed my pants down my legs, before pulling me back on top of her.

While I worked on kicking my legs out of my jeans, she kissed and bit a trail from my ear to the base of my neck. And when I say 'bit' I don't mean a gently little nip, I mean I think she might leave a bruise…or four.

I slid my hands under her arms to move her higher up on the bed, while I wiggled out of my briefs, she slid her bra over her head and tossed it over the bed frame.

She fisted her hands in my hair and brought my face down to her neck. While I positioned myself right where I needed to be, and just as I was just about to enter her, her hand stopped me. I moved my head from her neck so I could look at her.

"Don't be a little bitch about this. I'm not made of glass." She whispered before, taking both hands and wrapping them in my hair, pulling me on top of her. I didn't hesitate to start pounding inside her, feeling her walls become slicker with each thrust.

She moaned my name from her lips, and it sent a jolt of electricity all the way down my spine. I bent my head down, and caught her lips with mine before I began to trace my lips across her jaw line, finding the sweet spot on her neck at the base of her ear. She sucked in a breath at the contact of my mouth on her skin, and I bit down hard making her whimper in pain.

I lifted myself off of her, and grabbed onto the headboard, so that I could pump faster. A small grin pulled at the corner of her mouth, as she lifted herself up to kiss me again. She wrapped both her arms around my neck and began to meet my thrust, at a steady pace.

Her breath against my quickened until I heard it catch in her throat. She clamped down on my neck,

Somehow in the midst of me groaning and her gasping my name in the curve of my neck, I had ended up on the bottom, with Clary's tiny hands on my chest pinning me down.

She moved above me grinding her waist into mine slowly but, roughly. Then she did something that I had never experienced before; her hand cracked across my face, with enough force to turn my head. I felt the heat rise tickle the side of my face as I looked up at her in shock. I had been slapped by a female before- hell yeah- but never have I actually liked it.

"Do it again." I muttered, turning my face to give her my other check. She bit her bottom lip and smiled down at me. She was so beautiful when she smiled. She then smacked me the other side.

She leaned her head down and started moving rougher and faster above me, my hands gripped her waist tighter- if I were hurting her she didn't seem to notice.

She was reaching her peak again, but something was keeping her from going over the edge. I went out on an impulse and trailed my hand down to the fleshy part of her behind. I smacked it roughly, and she shuddered, gasping loudly in my ear.

She pulled back and looked at me, her face flushed and her eyes full of surprise and excitement. "I take it you like that huh?" I said before bringing my hand down on her other cheek. She groaned, arching her back and leaning against her hands.

I grabbed her hips again, riding out my own high.

She came back up, placing her hands on my chest again. I slid one arm all the way around her waist and cupped her neck with the other. Her breath caught in her throat, when I lifted myself up so that our lips were almost touching.

She looked at me, looked down at my mouth, and then back up at me. I felt her breath against my lips.

I moved in slowly, in case she decided to hit me for real this time. Keeping my eyes on her I gently took her bottom lip between my teeth and tugged gently, she did the same with my upper lip.

Snaking her fingers around my neck, she curled her fingers around the hair at the nape of my neck.

She made the first move, hesitantly, her tongue brushed against my bottom lip. When I responded her eyes finally fluttered closed, and I followed behind her. She tasted like citrus, lemon, and grapefruit.

Clary pushed against me, making me fall back on the bed. I then tightened my grasp around her waist and creased her cheek gently. She flicked her tongue in my mouth and moaned gently, it was about the time I realized she was still sitting on top of me. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, and she gasped loudly and jerking away from me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at her, one hand was covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock.

She climbed off of me and walked into her bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind her, leaving me in bed looking after her in confusion.

* * *

**Clary**

I stood with my hands braced against the bathroom sink. My heart was beating so fast I wondered if Jace could hear it through the door. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I looked like a high school fangirl, and there was deep blush forming on my face.

"Dammit." I muttered, turning on the cool water and rubbing it on my face. I needed to calm down if I want to go back out there.

I looked towards my pile of cloths that were sitting in the corner next to the shower. I quickly walked over to my jeans and looked through the pockets.

"Thank the Angel." I breathed out when my fingers brushed against what I really needed now. I slowly pulled it out and walked out of the bathroom. For a quick second I thought about putting on some clothes, but I figured he's seen me naked, so what's the point.

He was still in the same spot I left him, except now he had the covers pulled up to his waist, leaving his chest still completely bare.

"Do you have a lighter?" I asked in a small voice, holding up a cigarette. He looked around the room pointing to the far corner, where his pants were.

I walked over there quickly, looking through all the pockets till I found what I was looking for. I lit up, and slowly inhaled.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked back towards the bathroom, and leaned against the dresser collecting my thoughts

"My mother and father didn't want this for my brother ,and I being the youngest in the family didn't have get the chance to make a name for myself just yet. We all do our first at sixteen; Jonathan was only two years away, I was still thirteen then. Anyway, my family sticks together for the better of one another. July sixteenth we had a plan set in motion they sent the decoys out and when the car exploded Jonathon and I were able to make a run for it. Of course all they could find was a blond on such short notice but we were about the same size so it really didn't matter.

Long story short, my parents turn themselves in and died in prison, my grandparents died and Jonathan and I went our separate ways. We can't risk being together." I shrugged like it was nothing, but in reality; I kinda killed me that I never got to see the only person still alive in my family.

"Why not?" Jace spoke up for the first time,

I grinned, devilishly for second and laughed a humorless laugh "Nothing good happens, when you get us together; we're just couple of troublemakers."

"Do you guys still see each other?"

"Sure, we have a family reunion every year in Central Park." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at the comment.

I looked away from him for a second, "He's still having a hard time transitioning. We still talk every week but we haven't seen each other since the…accident."

I'm getting too far into this,

"Jace." I said softly. He looked over at me, "Get out of my room." I finished quickly before I could say anything else. Walking back into the bathroom, I slammed the door behind me, and turned the shower on.

* * *

**Jace**

_Well this is another first. I've never had a girl kick me out before,_ I thought to myself, as I looked for my briefs and jeans. I've walked around here plenty of times without a shirt on, but having no pants is something I don't need to explain.

I found my jeans, but I still couldn't find my underwear. I finally found them in a corner next to Clary's baby blue boy shorts.

I heard soft singing coming from the bathroom, and quickly slid on my clothes. I couldn't take my eyes off the under garments. I had a quick internal battle

_Sub-conscience: Come oonnn, take 'em. I doubt she'll notice_

**Brain: Dude, that's weird as hell and you know it**

_Sub-conscience: You know you never really listen to me anyway, so what does it matter. _

**Brain: You know what? You never listen to me either so…**

_**Dick: Just take them, what have you got to lose? **_

I sighed out deeply, before picking them up and sliding them into my back pocket before I walked out of her room ,and across the hall to mine. I needed a shower, not only to clean myself but also to clear my head.

* * *

**I'm just going to upload this before I delete it. You guys know, lemons are not my thing…like at all. Soo Yeah.**

**And I know the ending sucks, but…no, yeah the ending sucks. **

**Sorry**

**Sorta**

**I am now working with a strict schedule But I swear I will try to update something at least once or twice a week. **

* * *

**I want to thank my Beta XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX I'm so glad you offered to help. **

* * *

**If I'm confusing anyone about anything, feel free to PM me or leave it in the review and I'll answer all questions when i can**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in a while; I'm going to use the band camp excuse, I know it's stupid, but it really drained me…plus I got a cold half way through the second week so I was doped up on meds as well. So anyway here we go. __**This chapter is un-beta'd because I really wanted to get this out for you guys.**_

* * *

_**I'll say it again…THIS CHAPTER IS UN-BETA'D. I still want to thank my Beta anyway**_

Now if someone comments about my grammar I swear on the Angel I'm going to go off and feel absolutely no remorse.

Anywho, this story is way longer than it was supposed to be so this will be the next to last chapter, which means it will be slightly longer I know everything is about to happen quickly but…would you really want to wait around after you just robbed a bank?

* * *

**Clary**

'_Did that jack ass steal my underwear?' _ I said to myself as I crawled around on the floor in search of my pale blue underwear. I actually liked those pair, and I would like to have them back.

I groaned in frustration and wrapped the towel tighter around myself. Finally giving up I went to the drawer where I had got my earlier cloths, and searched for another pair. I found some soft purple ones in the same fashion. I slid them on; in the next drawer I found a pair of jeans and in the next a long-sleeved black shirt.

I took the towel off of my head; shaking the water droplets out of my hair out, it's still slightly damp but I let it fall down my shoulders any way.

I walked out of the room and back towards the living. Jace was sitting in one of two big chairs, with his back towards me.

I quietly walked up behind him and wrapped both my hands around his eyes; he jumped slightly before sighing out deeply and prying my hands away from his face.

"Kaelie how many times do we have to go over this?" He said, sounding annoyed.

I smacked him lightly on the check, and trailed my hand around until I was standing in front of him.

"I don't Jace, how many?" I questioned;

"Enough." He huffed out, pulling on my arm gently, so that I was sitting in his lap. I trailed my finger down his jaw line,

"You know I was cleaning up my room and I couldn't help but notice a missing article of clothing."

"Oh really?" he responded; cocking his head to the side like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Yes really." I said, poking him roughly in the chest.

"Well if I come across it I'll be sure to let you know." He said, nodding his head slowly.

My hand came down across his chest making a loud _smack _echo across the room.

"Where are my damn, underwear Jace?" I demanded fisting my hand in his shirt.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. Are you sure you didn't miss place them?" he asked quirking one brow up slightly.

I fisted both my hands in his shirt and pulled myself in closer

"I like those pair; so where did you put them?"

"Attempting to intimidate me isn't going to make me change my answer" he said poorly imitating my voice and my earlier comment.

I groaned and let go of his shirt before getting out of his lap; he quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me back to his lap, bringing my forehead down to touch his.

"If it makes you feel any better you could take a pair of my underwear without my knowledge."

"So you admit you stole my underwear?" I inquired rubbing my fingers across his jaw line.

"Okay fine I stole your underwear and I don't intend to give them back." He said nodding his head in an assertive manor.

"Ohh, the big bad bank robber has downgraded to panty raiding? That will give the news shows something to talk about."

"I think having you on my arm will give them more than enough to talk about." He said, eyeing me. I leaned back away from him, cocking my head to the side eye him quizzically

"Who ever said I was on your arm Jace?" I said pulling back slightly; he tightened his grasp on me at an almost bruising level. He brought my face back down to his and whispered soft yet firm **(AN: I think that should be firmly, but I don't care you get the gist.) **

I was just about to open my mouth to snap out a response when I noticed movement behind Jace. I looked up to be met by the icy blue stare of Kaelie, her eyes where wide with shock and hurt, but she covered that up quickly with an evil glare.

I met her with a glare of my own daring her to even think of saying anything. Jace must have noticed how cold the room got, because I heard a barely audible 'shit' come from him. He moved me off of his lap, interlacing our hands together pulling me slightly behind him.

"Hey Kaelie." he said, which only seemed to make her glare more intense. I did the only thing that could make her fucking head explode. I smiled at her. The kind of smile that's so bitchy yet sweet it makes you want to swan dive across the room and slap the person down the face.

The sound of a cell phone is what broke the trance. He looked down at the screen before quickly excusing himself out of the room to take the call.

I went in the opposite direction of him; heading towards what I assumed was the kitchen- I assumed correctly.

They didn't have much in the house perishable food wise so, while rummaging through the kitchen cabinets I finally found something worth eating. I grabbed a spoon from the drawer and the jar of peanut butter; leaning against the counter I licked peanut butter off the spoon and thought about all that happened just today.

_Get held up at a bank, help with the bank robbery and sleep with the bank robber. _Damn, you can never say I don't have a one track mind.

I was broken away from my thoughts when Kaelie stormed into the kitchen and stopped right in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. I looked at her, with my brow raised, a small smirk on my lips.

"Eating peanut butter, how about you?" if this were a cartoon, I swear she would have steam coming out of her ears and eyes.

"No, I mean what you think you're doing with Jace!" she whisper yelled-I'm starting to actually feel sorry for her; she's in a hopeless relationship where she's the only one that actually gives two shits.

The bitch in me didn't let that last very long "Right now I'm trying to figure out where he put my panties after we screwed." I said, cocking my head to the side and smiling slightly.

She raised her hand in another attempt to slap me; well unlucky for her, we weren't at the bank- and I had complete use of my hands.

Before her open palm could make contact with my face, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it around her body. She squealed in surprise and pain.

"On your knees." I said calmly.

"Wh-what?" she asked; she began to struggle against my hold, I tightened my grip and pushed her arm a little further up her back, "On. Your. Knees." I said again slowly. She quickly stumbled to her knees; I squatted down next to her putting my lips next to her ear.

"If you raise your hand to me again, I will slowly but surely fuck your shit up." I ran my hands up her back and into her hair. "I am not someone you want to go to war with Kaelie, now I'm sorry that you and Jace didn't work out…but get the hell over it, because now he's with me." I tightened my fist in her hair, pulling her head back so that my mouth was in her ear, "If you stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours." I roughly pushed her head down towards the floor, and stood up; brushing myself off. Stayed on the ground, clutching her shoulder.

"Don't cross me Kaelie, if nobody could even find me- I highly doubt anybody would be able to find your body." I said; she let out a small sob and stood to her feet; keeping her eyes trained on the ground- I could tell she was crying.

I grabbed a paper towel and walked over to the sink running the cloth under cool water; handing it to her.

"Breath into this, calm yourself down. I'd like to be cordial with you, but I don't mine cleaning up a little blood." I smiled sweetly before pushing through the door and back into the living room.

There were more people in then when I left. Jace was back; sitting in the same chair he was sitting in earlier. He was staring at an invisible point in the room; I don't think he noticed that I entered the room.

"Hey Red." Magnus greeted me; before walking around the room trailing his hand against the wall, seemingly looking for something. Alec looked in my direction and gave me a small nod in recognition, before getting back on his computer. The whole energy of the room was different.

Kaelie came into the room and immediately stiffened when she noticed how tense everyone had become. She walked pass me and sat on the couch,

"Well now that mostly everyone is together we can finally do introductions." I shook myself out of my confused dazed and leaned against the wall, next to Alec's computer; he was sliding his laptop into the case when Jace started talking again, there was almost no life in his voice.

"The one at the computer is Alec, he does all of our back ground work and we'd be completely screwed if he weren't with us. The guy over there groping the wall is Magnus. He gets the houses…then when the time comes he gets rid of them.

"Kaelie works as the distraction, and she gets the necessities and what not." He said quickly.

Just then, Isabelle walked through the door with a cute dark-haired guy, everybody turned to face them. Isabelle's hair was slightly messy and only half of his shirt was tucked in.

"The dark haired blue eyes devil is Isabelle, and the half-dressed guy is Simon. He's FBI-he works as our inside man."

He reached his hand out to shake, I met him half way, his grasp was slightly too tight but I didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"What made you decide to do this?" I asked out of pure curiosity. He looked over at Isabelle, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her in tightly.

"I love this dark-haired, blue-eyed demon. When we met, I'd do whatever it took to be with her." She kept her eyes trained on the ground, but I could still see a shade of crimson crawling across her forehead.

"How about yourself?" he asked, siting in one of the chairs, bringing Isabelle down to sit in his lap.

"Jace molested her in the Safe room." Magnus said from across the room.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Jace would do." He said, nodding his head in agreement before.

I tapped my family ring with my pointer finger, "My father was Valentine Morgenstern." I told him. He looked at me in surprise but before he could say anything Jace spoke up.

"We have to make the move before weeks out." Jace said, in a serious tone.

"It's about time; New York really fucks up my skin." Isabelle said.

"I got a promotion. I'm being transferred to Chicago." Simon chimed in, in a suggestive tone.

"Break it down. Don't take anything that you don't positively need, because once we leave, it's all going up in flames." Jace waved his hand in the air, dismissively. Everybody got up and started doing something relatively productive.

While Isabelle talked about how excited she was about his promotion and Magnus ranted quietly about not being able to find I trigger point, I walked across the room to Jace.

"Jace can I borrow your phone." I asked. He looked up at me a smiled slightly.

"Say please." He said, drawing out the word way more than necessary.

"Now." I responded rolling my eyes at the request; he smiled and shook his head before moving his cell in my direction, right before it touched my fingers he jerked it back,

"Say please." He said again, he had a smile on his face that I just wanted kiss; that's exactly what I did. I fisted my hand in his shirt and pulled him in planting my lips on his roughly. While he was otherwise disposed I was able to snatch the phone out of his grasp, and jerk away from him in one swift motion.

The look on his face was priceless, he was completely surprised. I couldn't help the smug smile that appeared on my face.

But, Jace wasn't done talking with the situation; he quickly reached for my waist and started to tickle me slightly.

I giggled letting out a bit of a snort, before I broke away from him and gave him a half-hearted death glare.

"You should have said please." He said shrugging his shoulders, "Now go on and make your little phone call." He said, motioning towards the kitchen.

"Fine. But, not because you asked me to." I scowled, before making my way into the other room.

I quickly typed the number in the keypad and put the phone up to my ear, he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey stupid." I said before he could speak, I heard a deep chuckle on the other line,

"Hey fart head; how's New York?" He asked me, I really didn't know how to respond to that. The last time we talked I told him I was adjusting way better than I was in the beginning, and we're talking about a week later.

"What do you mean how's New York? It's New York. How's Jersey?" I asked in return.

"Boring. How are you doing?" He asked,

"I…um…I met someone." I said in a small voice, I really didn't know how he would react even though we live in different cities I know he can still be pretty over protective.

The line was silent for only a couple of seconds, but it felt like hours "Oh really? What's he like?" I could hear the change in his voice

"Well he's interesting I'll tell you that much. Jonathon I think there maybe a slim chance that I may've fucked up." I said, not really wanting to fess up on what I did.

"Clary, don't make me drag this out of you please."

"Jace Wayland." I said, knowing that he has heard the name before, Jonathon somehow knows about stuff before the news does, it will always be a mystery to me.

That's about the time that the whining took place, for him to be older than me, he had to be the biggest baby-after you got through the hard exterior.

After what a stupid amount of pleading and complaints, I had to put an end to it all.

"Fine, FINE. I will tell him, if you stop whining like your goddamn 4 years old, I will make sure he knows."

After swearing to give me his first-born child, we finally said out good byes.

We've been pretty close, these last couple of years, but i missed not being able to see my big-headed brother when I felt like it.

"Make sure I know what?" A voice sounded behind me I quickly whipped around to see Jace leaning against the kitchen door with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face. He scared the freakin' shit of me.

I didn't know how he was going to react to this, maybe he would be happy…or maybe he would react the same way he did when he found out about me. But there's only one way to find out.

"…My brothers coming."

* * *

_**Yeah, I'm leaving it right there. Beggars can't be choosers. I was talking to…someone I can't really remember, but if she sees this she'll know it was her and I swore to the Angel that I would update today...and I take promises seriously. It like almost 3 AM, and I'm tired as hell I get really bitchy if I don't get my sleep.**_

_** School starts Monday, and after school rehearsals also start then, and City of Bones comes out Friday where I live So me and my BFF are going to see that...the point of telling you all this crap is to say that i will update when i can.**_

* * *

_****__**Good night**_

_**Or Morning depending on where you live**_

_**I don't give a fuck. **_

** So review…or not whatever. **


End file.
